


Before Breakfast

by BasketofSins



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketofSins/pseuds/BasketofSins
Summary: A short and sweet moment of intimacy before our favorite royals start the day.Kinktober 2017 Day One - Sleepy Sex





	Before Breakfast

Lazy mornings, the kind with no royal duties until noon, were a blessing straight from the Melzors, as far as Iris was concerned.

She stretched her arms up slowly, arching her back and humming contentedly. With a yawn, she turned to see if she’d disturbed her bedmate.

Mephisto was still fast sleep. He looked so sweet, his face calm and peaceful, hair messy and spread across his pillow like magenta paint on a pallet. His free arm was draped over Iris’ chest, unmoved by her stretching.

Even if she hadn’t slept good, or if they had a busy day ahead, no morning could be bad if she woke up beside him.

She shifted a little, accidentally causing his arm to rub against her breasts through her nightgown. Desire spiked through her out of nowhere.

Iris leaned over to kiss Mephisto’s nose gently. He stirred and gave a reluctant little groan, not wanting to wake up. But she wanted to get a different kind of groan out of him.

Pressing her lips to his, she waited until he woke enough to caress hers back, then deepened the kiss. He hummed, mouth turning up on one side in a lopsided smile.

“…Aren’t we frisky, this morning,” he said, his eyes still closed.

Iris giggled quietly. “A little. Do you mind?”

“Nuh-uh.” He pulled her closer with clumsy, half-alseep movements. “You go ahead… I’ll… wake up ‘n join you… later…” He sighed happily, sinking back into his pillow.

“Laaaazy.” Iris snickered. She slipped her hand up under his shirt and moved it slowly down his chest, stroking his muscles as she went. He smiled wider but made no move to rouse himself.

She made her way to the waistband of his pants and snuck between the layers of clothing, rubbing his underwear until a noticeable bulge had formed. He shivered and moaned a little, but stubbornly continued pursuing sleep.

Without much warning, Iris pushed the pants and underwear down to his knees. He started at the unexpected jostle.

“Impatient,” he muttered groggily with a half-chuckle.

“Well, you _did_ say to go ahead,” she reminded him, reaching up to pet his head gently.

“Mmmhmm…” He was already lulled back into semi-consciousness by her soothing touch.

“Can I go for a quick ride, then?”

“…G'head… zzzzz…” He’d literally gone back to sleep. His capacity to avoid getting up would never cease to amaze her.

Iris gently shoved him until he rolled onto his back, then straddled his waist. He snored up at her.

Sighing, she touched his cheek. “Mephisto? Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her from under heavy eyelids. “For you, my queen, I would do anything. In about ten more minutes.”

“Oh no, you don’t.” She smirked, shifting her weight so as to rub against his languidly writhing length. “Wakey, wakey, honey bunch.”

He gasped at the friction, and knew the game was up. “Ugh, fine, I’m awake.” He put his hands on her hips with feigned reluctance.

They proceeded to have very slow, gentle, lazy intercourse. Iris planted little kisses across his face and Mephisto nibbled lightly at her neck. She came first, with him right on her heels. Small but satisfying climaxes, eliciting quiet groans from them both.

Mephisto panted for a moment, then yawned.

“Still sleepy?” Iris teased.

He shot her a mischievous smile. “Make your jokes, Princess. I will reclaim my honor after breakfast. I shall devour a fruit salad, then I shall devour _you._ ”

“Aw, but I’ll be going _bananas,_ waiting.” She snickered.

“I changed my mind, I’m going back to sleep.”

“But _orange_ you glad to be awake for these puns?“

Mephisto pulled the blanket over his head with an exasperated groan. ” _It’s way too early for this,_ “ he whined, voice muffled.

Right now, Iris had the ‘morning person’ advantage, but he planned to avenge himself tenfold as soon as he’d woken up fully. He started furiously plotting revenge puns.

He poked his head out far enough to smirk at her. “I think you’ll find yourself at the _end of your rope_ before noon, my love.”

“Is that so?” Iris’ smile was unsettlingly confident. “How _berry_ exciting. I could really man _go_ for that.”

Mephisto’s only answer was to turn and scream into his pillow, defeated, while Iris giggled uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also yes I'm aware this is late and no I don't have 31 more of these lol there's only like. Two. Maybe three.


End file.
